Out There
by pentuppassion
Summary: SxS AU They were best friends since childhood and now they're already in college. Both have been searching for so long for that one person they're meant to be with...but they failed to notice one thing. One very important thing. Please READ&REVIEW!


**A/N: Hi everyone! I just want to say that this is my first attempt on a songfic, so please be kind and drop me a review after reading. Also, this is my first fic on Card Captor Sakura. Please comment on this one so I could improve on my writing. Thanks! On with the story then!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any anime for that matter. So, don't sue me!! I do own the plot, though.**

**Bold -- lyrics**

_Italicized – thoughts_

Normal – story

Words in between " " – dialogue

Summary: College life is such a busy life, but they still find time to be with each other since they were best friends. Both seem to have a missing part in their lives. What will happen when they see each other again after a long time of being apart? Will they find what they are looking for? A story inspired by the song Where Are You by Natalie & Justine Roman.

-

* * *

-

**Out There**

**By pentuppassion**

Walking through the park, he spotted his favourite tree waiting for him to come and sit beneath its shade. Since college life kicked in, he had been spending most of his free time (which were very rare and short) under this tree to relax. At times, when he needed a quiet time alone to study, he would come down there and do what he had to. It was convenient, too, since this tree of his was situated near his apartment. This really was his favourite place of all.

At the moment, he was supposed to meet up with his best friend whom he hasn't seen for quite a while. They arranged to meet under this tree that day, but it would not be 'til later. He just decided to come early so he could spend some time alone.

He sat down underneath the blooming and ever-welcoming tree, breathing in the cool fresh summer breeze. He then took out his iPod, put the earphones in his ears, and turned it on.

**I know you're out there, baby… somewhere…**

_Just my luck._ The young man thought as he realized what the song was. _I've been feeling like this for a while now… I just don't understand why…_

**There's someone out there for me (I know there's somebody out there)**

**I know she's waiting so patiently**

**Can you tell me her name? (Won't somebody tell me her name?)**

**This life long search is gon' drive me insane**

_Am I lonely somehow? I know I've never had a girlfriend before and it wasn't that big of a deal. I know for sure though that I am meant to be with someone. I just haven't found her yet. But I will, I know it. I wonder what she'll be like…_

**How does she laugh, how does she cry?**

**What's the color of her eyes?**

**Does she even realize I'm here?**

_I wonder if she's looking for me, too. Could she be waiting for me as well? I hope she is. It would be hard to find her with someone else…_

**Where is she, where is she, where is she?**

**Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she, who is she?**

**Who's gonna complete my world?**

**Where is she, where is she?**

**Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she, who is she?**

**Who's gonna complete my world?**

_I feel as if I need to find her soon… because if not, someone else might take my place in her heart…_

**Where are you?**

-

**

* * *

**

-

"**I'm starin' out at the sky… Praying that he will walk in my life…" **the young lady kept singing to herself as she bathes. "**Where is the man of my dreams?"**

_Woah. This is just how I feel right now. This song had been stuck in my mind for two days straight! This might be a sign! I kept thinking about that guy… the man I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life. Where could he possibly be? And what's taking him so long?! I hope we find each other soon…_

"**I'll wait forever, how silly it seems" **she continued to sing as she got out of the bathroom. "**How does he laugh, how does he cry? What's the color of his eyes? Does he even realize I'm here?"**

"Well, I sure hope he does!!" She said aloud as she picked out a large variety of clothes from her closet and dumped them all in a messy pile on her bed. She has to get ready to meet a friend and she would be late if she doesn't hurry up. As she got herself ready, she kept wondering about the guy of her dreams. She imagined him to be tall and slender with a pair of captivating eyes.

"Yiiiii! I'm melting just thinking about it!"

**Where is he, where is he, where is he?**

**Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he, who is he?**

**Who's gonna take me so high?**

**Where is he, where is he?**

**Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he, who is he?**

**Who's gonna take me so high?**

"I'd better get going!" She picked up her things and went out the house in a flash, still singing to herself.

**Where are you?**

-

* * *

-

**There's someone out there for me**

**(There's someone out there for me)**

**I know she's waiting so patiently**

**(So patient)**

**Can you tell me her name?**

**(Can you tell me his name?)**

**This life long search is gon' drive me insane**

**(That's right)**

**How does he laugh, how does he cry?**

**What's the color of his eyes?**

**Does he even realize I'm here?**

**Where is she, where is she, where is she?**

**Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she, who is she?**

**Who's gonna completely my world?**

**Where is he, where is he, where is he?**

**Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he, who is he?**

**Who's gonna take me so high?**

**Together**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

**(I know you're out there)**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

**Where are you? **

**I'm gonna look all over the world baby**

**'Cause I know you're out there**

**And I know it might sound crazy**

**But I think I love you**

**Together**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

**(Where are you?)**

The young man had drifted off to sleep. His head hung low, locks of hair fell down over his closed eyes. The summer breeze blew over the trees making their leaves sway and fall over to the ground. The song had been over for some time but he never noticed. Instead, he was sleeping soundly; the only world he knew was that of his dreams. He wasn't aware that the young lady that he had been waiting for was already there, watching him intently. The girl was now in front of him, bent down so that her face was just a few inches from his.

"Hey there!" she exclaimed gleefully. She hasn't seen this guy for weeks. They were both very busy, being in college and al. "Hey wake up!" She shook hid shoulders slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Waaah!!"

The young girl laughed at his shocked expression. One moment he's so calm then the next moment he's shocked to death.

"Sakura!" he said when he realized who the person in front of him was. She was wearing a green shirt and a pleated mini skirt. Her clear green eyes glistened and her brown hair fell over her shoulders. As usual, she looked stunningly beautiful.

"Hey Syaoran." She greeted him with a warm smile when she got over the laughter. Her cheeks were slightly pink from laughing too much. "Was I that late? I didn't know you were coming here early. Sorry."

"That's fine. I wanted to relax a bit before you arrive so came here early." He replied as he stood up and brushed himself clean. Sakura was now fixing up a picnic mat on the ground where Syaoran sat moments ago. Soon enough, everything was set, including the food. Syaoran noticed the she brought all of her favourite food. She also brought some cold drinks for the two of them. Syaoran was silent the whole time. He watched his best friend as she moved about and fixed everything. He sat down on the mat, still very quiet, just staring at Sakura.

"So how have you been, Syaoran?" the young girl asked. She noticed that he was still the same as he was before. Even how he dressed up was much like before. That day, he was wearing a blue cotton shirt under and open white polo that looked nice with his khaki pants and sneakers. After a while, she noticed that Syaoran didn't answer her question; he was in fact just staring at her.

"Hey, I know we haven't seen each other for months but you don't have to stare at me like that." she said with a laugh. Still, the teenage boy did not react. He was really spacing out on her. Running out of options, she just did the one she knows that would surely bring him back to the real world: tickling. Moving closer, she grabbed at his sides and tickled him mercilessly. At first contact, Syaoran reacted at once, laughing his head off. Sakura, too, was laughing hard as she tickled her best friend. The young man then got back at Sakura and tickled her too. The two best friends wrestled on the ground, tickling each other, laughing as if there's no tomorrow. They did not mind that some of their food got toppled by their movements. At last, they got tired and stopped but unfortunately, they ended up in a quite embarrassing position. Sakura was lying on the mat, hands on Syaoran's sides while the young man hovered over her, his hands, which were on the mat at either sides of Sakura's face, were keeping him from falling on her.

-

* * *

-

She did not move. She couldn't. Syaoran was on top of her, his face about three inches above her, his amber eyes staring intently at her emerald green ones.

_The intensity of his gaze hasn't faltered even after those long years._

He made no move either, so technically, Sakura was trapped. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat, sending Syaoran back to reality. He abruptly sat up and muttered apologies. The teenage girl's cheeks were tinged pink due to what just happened but the decided that it's not the time to be shy and conscious. Besides, they're best friends so that awkward moment was nothing.

"You never answered my question." Sakura said simply. She pretended to be busy fixing their lunch.

"Well, I've been great." The young man replied. "But basically, it's just my studied and a little soccer. Besides that, there's nothing really."

"Oohh….No college girls yet?!" Sakura teased.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura. You know I don't go for quick fixes. But to tell you the truth, they're practically begging for my attention!" he joked and both of them laughed heartily. They both knew that having such relationships were far down their priority lists.

Time passed and the two continued to eat , talk and laugh together, just enjoying their time with each other. Both had been very busy since they went to college. Syaoran had his soccer practices while Sakura had her cheerleading. They ate lunch together like this, just to catch up on each other's lives, when they have the time, and that was very rare and special for them both.

-

* * *

-

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Syaoran. Thanks for the offer."

"It's nothing." He replied. He really didn't want her walking alone but her house was a bit out of the way and he knew that was why she declined. "You take care of yourself. Ok, Sakura?"

At that, she gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen. "Of course. You, too, Syaoran."

"Just call me when you get home." He said finally. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Syaoran." She exclaimed as she walked away from her long-time friend. After a few moments, she looked back and wave a hand at him. He stood there, watching her with a smile on his face. And at that moment, they both thought to themselves:

_I think I've found what I've been looking for…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF STORY**

* * *

-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please be kind a write me a review. Thank you!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


End file.
